True Nightmare
by JustLove201
Summary: Horace goes inside Kaz's dream and finds out a secret that Kaz has been keeping from everyone, including Oliver. He finds out what Kaz is really afraid of, and it's something he wouldn't of expected. This is co-authored by Cicimumi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is a story that Cicimumi and I came up with so we decided to write the story together! So neither of us own Mighty Med but we are both fairly sure this is an original idea. We hope you like it and review!**

* * *

 **Oliver's POV.**

I sighed in relief and put my phone away "Alright she bought it," I got up but Kaz didn't move "Kaz stop fooling around!" I started to shake him but he just kept snoring "You're really sleeping! Kaz, please! You have to wake up or you'll die! Kaz!"

I sighed in frustration and saw a trolley cart kind of thing with a bunch of papers and stuff on it. I pushed off some of the stuff and with a _lot_ of effort managed to put Kaz onto it and brought him to the main room where Horace and Neocortex where. I pushed the cart into a corner and looked at both of them with a worried expression.

"Horace! Kaz fell asleep and I can't wake him up! Is there any way we can use the mind-link device so I can help him before his nightmare destroys him?"

Horace shook his head "The mind-link device isn't working! The lunar eclipse has caused all our technology to malfunction! Even our most important piece of equipment," He held up an electric tooth brush and tried to brush his teeth but it wouldn't turn on "See? Nothing! I haven't brushed in over an hour!"

I ignored him and turned to Neocortex "Neocortex, you can project your consciousness into other people's minds, and you can read my mind, can you combine those powers and project my consciousness into Kaz's dream?"

He was about to answer but Horace cut in "Oliver it's too dangerous,"

I glared at him "Horace, Kaz is my best friend and I refuse to let him die!"

He nodded and sighed "I know but I need you here to keep everybody awake, I'll go in and save Kaz,"

I looked at him confused "Why?"

He looked me right in the eyes "Because I care about Kaz too,"

With that he walked over to the bed next to Kaz, laid down, and nodded at Neocortex who then placed a hand on Kaz's head and his other on Horace's head. I watched as Neocortex combined his two abilities to place Horace's consciousness into Kaz's nightmare. I just stood there and hoped that Horace could save Kaz.

 **Horace's POV.**

I looked around confused it appeared to be a normo school, probably the one Kaz and Oliver went to, but why was Kaz's nightmare here and what was it? I looked around again and realized that there was a bunch of people crowded around something. I went over and managed to see what was in the center of the crowd, it was Kaz. I looked at him closely and realized that he was scared, I also noticed that the people in the crowd were making fun of him and calling him names.

Kaz put his hands on his ears and closed his eyes, he shook his head and tried to back away from the crowd but they just kept going towards him. I looked and saw a bunch of familiar faces there was Skylar, a bunch of superheroes, two of his and Oliver's friends, Alan, and then I saw Oliver.

My heart sunk a little, this was his nightmare, this is what he's afraid of. I felt bad for him everybody always made fun of him and he ignored it, at least that's what we thought. If this was his nightmare then that meant he took everything we said about him seriously.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to get his attention "Kaz!" I tried to push my way through the crowd and get closer to him "Kaz!"

As I pushed through I managed to hear "All your fault," or "You just mess everything up," or "Nobody's gonna save you and you're too weak to save yourself," and "How can you be a superhero if you can't even save yourself?"

I tried to ignore them and I watched Kaz closely to see his reaction to all of this. He opened his eyes and looked around but quickly shut them again. He backed up to the wall and started breathing fast, I had almost made it to him when everything around me changed. Now I was in a messy house, I assumed it was Kaz's, I looked around and saw him along with another man who looked like he was Kaz's father.

They were talking about something when suddenly the man got up and glared at Kaz, I noticed the beer bottle in the mans hand. I saw Kaz get up and slowly back away, the man walked closer until Kaz was backed up against the corner. He smashed the beer bottle down and Kaz flinched. For a moment I stood there shocked before running over behind the man so Kaz could see me.

"Kaz!" I yelled and he looked at me confused "Kaz, it's me Horace! This is just a dream, snap out of it!"

He looked between me and his father before his eyes settled on me confused "Horace?"

 **Oliver's POV.**

I walked around the ER, making sure that everyone I saw was wide awake. It didn't help that everyone was exhausted and that I was getting no help keeping everyone from falling asleep. It was bad enough that my best friend fell asleep and that I had no help in saving everyone else. I didn't need everyone falling asleep on me and dying.

As I walked around I shook people, yelled at people and, made loud noises. It was working for the most part. I circled around the hospital and ended up back next to Kaz. Horace was still in there, Neocortex was still working hard. Kaz though...

I wondered, what in the big blue world could Kaz be dreaming about? He looked aptly terrified as he slept and he was breathing so fast. It must have been some horrible nightmare. I looked at at Neocortex. "Can you see what's going on in there?" I asked him, concerned.

Neocortex shook his head, huffing and trying to keep Horace into Kaz's conscious. "I can't see a thing. I'm just trying not to mess up and keep them both alive." he told me.

I looked down at Kaz, biting my lip. It had to be one hell of a dream for them to take so long. I didn't think Kaz could have such deep fears. I turned around and walked through the staff and patients again, saving a few from falling asleep. This was a terrible night shift, I wasn't sure if I ever wanted do this again. With our luck this night would get even worse. I turned and saw that AlleyCat had fallen asleep again. I ran over and shook her. "Oh come on, not again!" I yelled in frustration. She'd be down to six lives now and that was not okay with me.

I turned around and yelled loudly when I saw that one of the staff was halfway asleep. She shot up and glared at me. "You'll thank me later." I told her, running around and shaking people. As I did I noticed that Kaz wasn't making any progress in getting better. "Neocortex, can you like... Help them? I need help here and I'm worried about Kaz." I told him, a worried look on my face. I really was worried about Kaz, who knew he'd be so deep in his nightmare?

"I uh... I can't do that Oliver I'm sorry. I am scared though, that he'll be dead and everyone else will have fallen asleep." Neocortex said quietly.

I groaned. This really was the worst night possible. I was concerned mostly for Kaz, I couldn't live without my best friend. We'd been through so much together and I couldn't imagine loosing him. He's like my brother and it hurt to see him so scared, especially when I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed and hoped that Horace would be able to do something, I can't loose my best friend.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of our first chapter? I wrote the first part from Oliver's POV to Horace's POV. and Cicimumi wrote Oliver's second POV. So for the rest of the story we're gonna alternate between chapters I'll write one and then she'll write one. So yeah, we hope you liked it and remember to review!**

 **JustLove201 and Cicimumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter 2! Fast update wasn't it? This chapter was written by Cicimumi and the next chapter will be written by me. Neither of us own Mighty Med, we just hope you like this chapter and review! Here's a message from Cicimumi:** " **Thank's to those who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter, I know I do!"**

 **Horace's POV.**

I looked at Kaz, whose eyes were filled with pure terror, he started to shake and he squeezed his eyes shut. I stood there not completely sure what to do I saw the man start to move towards Kaz with another bottle and finally my instinct took over. "Kaz, you have to wake up!" I yelled.

I saw him open his eyes and look at me but he didn't do anything, he just stood there paralysed. I started to wonder if this had ever happened to him in real life. Kaz looked at his father again and I felt something bad was going to happen. Kaz looked back at me, tears forming in his eyes. "H-How did you get here?" he asked

I tried to get closer to him "Neocortex combined his abilities to project my consciousness into your dream,"

I saw something flash through his eyes it looked like anger and...hurt? "Oliver didn't want to come?"

I put my hand up "Kaz, what I'm doing is extremely dangerous, I couldn't have him come in here." I told him quickly.

As soon as I finished my sentence the man started screaming and Kaz flinched again, cowering into the corner and covering his face with both arms. I heard Kaz whimper slightly and I immediately rushed to him, but I couldn't do anything. I saw one water droplet fall to the floor and I instantly knew that this was way more serious than I thought. "Kaz, look at me."

He lowered one of his arms and I saw his face. Tears were coming down and he was still terrified. "You have got to snap out of this."

He took a shaky breath and then another bottle smashed to the ground. He started shaking and more tears fell down he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands "I...I can't." he sniffed.

I slid down next to him "Yes you can, this is just a dream, you can do this. I know you can."

He went silent for a while and I just looked at him. He said something quietly in his hands and I struggled to hear it. "Kaz?"

Kaz looked up and at me with those wet, scared looking eyes. "You don't understand!" he choked out. "I c-can't just snap out of it!"

"Of course you can." he shook his head "Why can't you?" He just shook his head again "Kaz come on, you can tell me."

He looked up at the man and back at me. "Th-this isn't just a nightmare..." he breathed out shaking his head. I looked up at the man again, who was getting ready to do something bad. His hand raised and I gasped.

"Kaz, move!" I warned' as quickly as I could.

I couldn't do anything but warn him, and it was already too late. The man's hand came down and Kaz screamed out. I could already see a bruise forming on his cheek.

I didn't know what to do. It froze me much like my own powers would. I saw superheroes get hit all the time, even young ones and it didn't affect me. This was way different, this was Kaz. He was a normo and the stress of this situation itself made this a whole lot worse. "Kaz! Kaz, are okay?" I said getting up and falling back in front of him.

I saw him shake his head dazed and he looked at me, his eyes were unfocused "Y-Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled.

I shook my head and looked at him "Kaz this is just a dream, your dream, you can do anything here!" I told him.

Kaz blinked and placed his hand on his head. "I... I don't know what to do." he said quietly.

I closed my eyes and huffed out my nose. "You need to fight your demons." I said. I looked back at him and he looked utterly confused. "You need to fight ba-"

"I know what you said, I'm not stupid!" he yelled cutting me off. He turned red and glared at me and I thought back. Of course, he was probably more self-conscious than he put on.

His eyes closed and he shuddered. "I don't know how." he finally whispered.

I sighed "If this has happened before then you've got to have something you want to say to him." He didn't respond "Kaz come on you can fight back, this isn't real."

Part of me wanted to reach out and comfort him but another part kept saying that my hand would probably just pass right through him, then I thought of something. "You've always wanted to have superpowers right?"

Kaz nodded slowly. "Yeah."

I swallowed. "Well, here you are, in your dream. Any superpower that you've ever dreamt of having, you have here." I told him. I was hoping so hard that he would understand and get up.

He nodded and smiled slightly but the smile quickly disappeared when another bottle came down, he flinched again. "Kaz come on, you can do it," He looked at me and nodded, he closed his eyes and stood up.

Kaz looked down at his hands and I watched as a glow started from his fingertips and crawled up his arm to end at his elbow. He looked up at that man and he growled. "You're pathetic." he spat at Kaz.

The boy almost flinched back, but he stood his ground the best he could. He searched the small space and his eyes landed on the room door. He held his hand up towards it and closed it into a fist, almost mentally grabbing it. Kaz watched the man with wide eyes and waited until he was closer to him before pulling his arm back, breaking the door clean off it's hinges and into his back, making him stumble and fall forward. Kaz watched it with his mouth wide open and a shocked expression. He then smirked. "So cool." he let out in a breath.

I smiled and nodded "You should be waking up soon."

Kaz's face fell when he looked down at the large guy, now that he was unconscious. He was thinking, hard. He glanced at his hand and sighed. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted it so badly. I walked up to him and out my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I blinked. "We'll talk when you wake up."

Kaz nodded and looked down before closing his eyes. When I myself blinked it was dark and silent.

 **Oliver's POV.**

I walked around and made loud noises to keep everyone awake. I looked over at Kaz and saw him flinch. I bit my lip and walked over to him. I wished that I could see what was going on in his mind, but by the looks of it on the outside, I didn't think that I'd like to know once I was in there. I looked around for a while, doing the best that I could. This was a hard job. Just as I walked around I noticed that another one of that staff had fallen asleep. "Oh no! Wake up!" I yelled shaking them, but to no avail. I huffed and turned to go to Neocortex. "Neo, people are falling asleep left and right! Can you do something?" I asked frantically.

Neocortex shook his head. "Oliver, I've got Kaz in my hands now"

I bit my lip again and sighed. I got Horace's noise-maker and blew it loudly in their ears. They woke up startled and I sighed in relief. I looked back at Kaz and saw him start to shake. I ran back to him and looked closely. "Kaz..." I whispered. I had no idea what to do but stand there and look, I wished I could do more. I looked up at Neocortex again. "Are you sure that you can't tell me what's going on?"

"My powers aren't working properly, that's why I came here, remember?"

I sucked my teeth. "Ugh. Why can't this eclipse just let up already!?" I yelled into the skylight.

Neocortex looked at me "I'm really sorry, if I could do something I would but I can't." I nodded

"I know, I just wish I knew what was going on!"

Just as the words left my mouth Kaz started tossing and turning. "Umm..." was all that came out my mouth. I didn't know what to do. Kaz then let out a loud scream, making me jump back and look at him, terrified, but he looked a lot more scared than I was. I stared at him in shock. Who knew Kaz's nightmares were this bad!? I looked at the staff who had also been woken up by the scream.

At least it woke them all up for a while. I looked back at Kaz. He had calmed a little. Well... Almost calm. It was weird to see all those emotions on Kaz's face as he slept. He just looked really hurt now. "Oh boy..." I sighed, grabbing his hand. It made me feel better knowing his hand was warm and he was still alive.

I sighed and watched Kaz "You better be alright!" I whispered to him. After that, I just stuck by Kaz and occasionally blew the party horn to keep some people from nodding off. It took a while, a boring while, but Horace finally started to wake up. I looked at Kaz, confused. Why wouldn't he come to first? I started thinking the worst. "Kaz! Come on don't die on me, wake up!" I shouted shaking him. He couldn't be, he just couldn't...

Well, he wasn't, that's for sure, because next thing I knew he shot up like a rocket. "Ah!" he shouted shortly. I couldn't even react big enough, I fell backwards onto the floor holding my chest. He almost gave me a heart attack!

Kaz looked at me and then Horace rushed over to Kaz.

I calmed down and then stood up. I walked over to Kaz and hit him playfully. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He just smiled and laughed "Well sorry, it's not like I was almost dying or anything!"

I hugged him "I'm just glad you're okay."

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter and review! Cicimumi and I are working very hard on this story and we hope you guys review, thanks for reading this and please review!**

 **Cicimumi and JustLove201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a while since our last update but we're back and we hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Kaz's POV.**

I stood up and tried to avoid looking at Horace, after everything he had just seen I didn't think I'd ever be able to look at him again. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to smile at Oliver then turned towards Horace but kept my eyes on something else next to him so I didn't have to look him directly in the eyes, "Can I go home for tonight...considering everything that just happened?"

Horace went silent and I waited for him to talk, nervous of his response. I didn't need everyone on my back about it. "...I'm not going to force you to stay here," Horace started "but I do think you'll be safer. I think if you go home for tonight you'll be fine. Right?" he said, I wasn't sure myself but I couldn't deal with staying at the hospital for the night.

"Yeah, I can handle it." I assured him.

Horace nodded with a sigh and I breathed out my own sigh trying to convince myself that it was relief. As I walked out of the hospital I knew Oliver would question Horace later but all I could do was hope that Horace would say nothing. Halfway to home part of me started to regret leaving Mighty Med but I shook off the feelings and tried to convince myself that it would be fine and that my father wouldn't be drunk.

As soon as I got to my house, I knew he was already home I could hear the drone of the TV from outside the door. Dread filled my whole body and I sucked in a breath as I reached out and pushed the door open, cautiously I looked around and I couldn't see any sign that he was around, so I continued on. Closing the door behind me quietly, and walking lightly to get to my bedroom I made sure to not make any noise because I didn't want any conflict. I made it to my room safely and sighed with relief but my relief was short lived, when I turned around he was there and even with the distance between us I could still smell the alcohol on him. He stood up when he saw me and gave me an all too familiar smirk, _this isn't going to end well,_ he took a few steps closer with and empty bottle in one of his hands.

I knew what was happening, I knew I was doomed, and I knew pain was in my immediate future. I stepped back, pressing my body flat against my room door, he raised his hand and I flinched, my whole body tensing before the blow even came. I felt the glass connect to the side of my head and I fell down. There was a horrible throbbing in my head and I couldn't think straight, that pain soon was intensified by the hard blow that came to my stomach and I felt like throwing up as I struggled to get in a breath. Above me the room rang out with his laughing and below the ground shook with it, so maybe leaving Mighty Med wasn't the best idea after all but I could handle him like I always did.

His foot aimed for my arm which was lifted to protect me head but his foot connect with only part of my arm while another smaller part of his foot connected with my head as I tried to muffle a scream. The throbbing in my head intensified and I had to close my already throbbing eyes to stop the room from spinning so much, I could already feel the bruises and the black eye forming. Black eyes were harder to hide then bruises on the arms, sides, or legs were but I could always use make up and then no one would notice. For a moment he stopped the beating and I heard him curse I quickly found out why, there was blood starting to stain the carpet.

The silence that came from the the man over me was odd. I couldn't truly feel my body, all the normal senses were blocked by the pain coming from my body and the hard throbbing from my head. I stared down at the dripping blood, and for a moment I didn't even know where it was coming from. I took painful breath in and blinked, smelling blood and tasting the coppery flavor of it. My nose was bleeding a bit, but the blood a saw couldn't have been from that. Suddenly I felt nauseous the dizziness caught me and pulled me down, hard. Then I felt it, the warm liquid running down the side of my face.

There was a yell above me but I wasn't paying enough attention to know who it was or what they said. Before I knew it I was falling into unconsciousness. When I woke up my father was no longer above me, it wasn't dark anymore, and I was still on the floor with dried blood on my face. I stood up slowly and painfully limped to the bathroom to clean myself up, when I finally made it downstairs I was greeted to an empty couch which meant dad had left and I was free for the next few hours. What would happen if I went to Mighty Med? It wasn't a school day.

Going to Mighty Med had it's pro and cons. Con, I looked awful, and that wan't good for Horace's suspicions. Pro, again, I looked awful, I could get fixed up a little. My whole midsection was killing me, the bruises hurt like hell. My head too felt awful, and I had a stinging headache. No wonder. I got hit in the head with a bottle. I decided to take my phone out and text Oliver to see if he was going to be there. It would be better if he wasn't, he would flip out. I waited for a moment and then sighed with relief when Oliver texted me back saying he wasn't going today because he had to finish some homework the teachers had given. The only other problem was how to explain these bruises and cuts to Horace, maybe I could convince him a bully had jumped me rather then my dad. Would he believe me though? Probably not but going to Mighty Med was better then going to an actual hospital where my dad would figure out about the visit and freak out even more.

With a sigh I realized that Mighty Med was my best and really my only choice right now I'd just have to make sure that Horace didn't become too suspicious about the bruises and cuts. Slowly I made my way out the door and too the hospital where Mighty Med was located I'd go to Horace and avoid Skylar if she was there I just hoped that I'd be able to make it to Mighty Med without passing out. Every few minutes I'd stop to catch my breath and when I finally did make it to Mighty Med I was clutching my side and panting heavily feeling like I was about to pass out. I quickly made my way in but immediately bumped into someone, that little bump was enough to jostle my brain and make me sway on my feet I almost fell but a pair of arms caught me. The world started going dark and my eye lids grew heavy I leaned against the person holding me.

"Kaz?"

I didn't respond, I couldn't, I was slowly loosing consciousness but I heard the person above me yelling out orders to other people I couldn't understand what they were saying. Slowly my eyes closed, I went limp into the person arms, and finally I drifted into the dark, waiting arms, of unconsciousness.

 **Thanks for being so patient and we can't wait to read your reviews! :)**

 **Cicimumi: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **JustLove201 and Cicimumi**


End file.
